Love, Finally
by Aleia15
Summary: Good things come to those who wait. Set after Lust, Love and Everything in Between. Kakashi/Iruka


**Love, Finally**

Kakashi opened his eyes slowly. It took him a couple of seconds to realize where he was, the disorientation of having just woke up, coupled with exhaustion and chakra depletion, enough to make him slower than he liked.

He blinked, yawning widely and taking in his surroundings. The dim light filtering through the blinds and the faint humming he could hear were enough to tell him he wasn't at home. And Iruka's smell permeating the entire bedroom and surrounding him told him exactly where he was.

Now, if he could only remember how he got there.

He closed his eyes and thought about it. The last thing he remembered clearly was killing his target, after that all turned into a red haze. Kakashi grimaced; he hated taking ANBU missions, but he had been unable to refuse the Hokage. He always felt out of shorts after those.

He must have gone to Iruka's house in quite a state, but the room didn't have the smell of sex, and he didn't feel sore at all. Iruka probably restrained him before he could do anything, or at least Kakashi hoped he did.

He got out of the bed and stretched, feeling aches in his body that didn't use to be there a few years ago after missions, and moved to the bathroom. The hot water chased away the remnants of sleep and tiredness, and Kakashi sighed happily. He was getting older, but he had not felt so much at peace in a long time.

After drying himself quickly, Kakashi put on the blue robe he already considered his, and went to the kitchen.

The sight that greeted him stopped Kakashi dead in his tracks, his breath catching. Iruka was cooking breakfast. That, in itself, wasn't anything new. Iruka was moving around the kitchen, clad only in a large green t-shirt and socks, his hair falling over his shoulders. He was humming a song Kakashi couldn't identify while his hands moved deftly, chopping and mixing ingredients. The smell of brewing coffee gave the entire scene a sense of domesticity Kakashi had not felt before.

He wanted to wake up to this every single day for the rest of his life.

That was the very second he realized, his mouth curving in a slight smile. It was time.

He approached Iruka stealthily, pressing himself against his back before he had the chance to notice his presence.

"Morning," Kakashi whispered against Iruka's ear, enjoying the shiver he felt coursing him.

Iruka's hands stopped what they were doing, moving back to grab Kakashi's waist while his head tilted to look at him. "Morning Kakashi," he said before Kakashi leaned forward to capture his lips in a kiss.

It was sweet and slow, just the press of lips against lips and the soft caress of tongues sliding against each other. Kakashi felt the awaited words swelling in his chest, crawling up his throat and finally pressing against his lips, itching to be said. He broke the kiss and looked at Iruka, who was smiling at him.

He was going to say it.

"Iruka," he said, not breaking eye contact, his expression turning serious. "I have something to tell you."

Iruka frowned at his tone and the change in his expression. "Yes?"

Kakashi opened his mouth, ready to spill everything. "I--" he closed it again, sighing. "This is not as easy as I thought."

Iruka's frown deepened, though he didn't move from his position trapped between Kakashi and the kitchen counter. "What's wrong, Kakashi?"

He shook his head. "Nothing's wrong. It's just that--I--Shit!" he swore. He was screwing up, and it had all seemed so natural an easy just a few seconds ago. Kakashi tried again. "This is not easy for me. It's the first time I say this and considering how hard it is, I doubt I will say it again."

Iruka looked at him confused and then the light of realization entered his eyes, his mouth curling up again. He stayed silent, waiting for Kakashi to say what he wanted to say.

Kakashi took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

"I love you, Iruka."

He didn't expect the reaction he got. Iruka laughed. a full throated chuckle that made Kakashi frown.

"That all?" Iruka said teasingly. Kakashi was about to take a step back, annoyed, before he realized Iruka's eyes were studying him seriously. "With the time you've made me wait for it, I was expecting some grand eternal love declaration or something."

It was true he had taken longer than he believed to choke out the words, though he was plenty aware that the feelings had been there all along. It was just--Kakashi wasn't good at romance, and Iruka had to know that.

"I don't do romantic declarations, Iruka," he said with a shrug.

Iruka shook his head. "You read Icha Icha as if it was your Bible, you can do better than that."

That was a challenge if Kakashi had ever heard one. And he didn't refuse challenges.

Kakashi took a step back, completely disentangling himself from Iruka and looked him up and down. Iruka turned to face him, leaning back against the counter and waiting.

Kakashi took a deep breath, willing his face not to blush while he said the most embarrassing words he was going to utter in his entire life.

"Umino Iruka, listen to this and listen well, because it's the only time I'm ever going to say it," he said, the words flowing out of him with more ease than he had expected. "I love you. You are the most incredibly annoying and utterly confusing individual in the whole Konoha. You are a holy terror and take no shit from anyone, especially stuck up jounin who believe they are better than anyone else. And I love you for this. I love the way you tell me to fuck off when I'm being annoying, and I love the way the blush spread on your face when I'm trying to charm you. I love the way you look at me when you think I don't see it, and the way you pretend to ignore me when you want to irritate me. I love that you're not afraid of me. Or in awe with me. I love that you treat everyone equally, especially those who believe themselves superior. I love the way your scar bunches up when you're trying not to laugh at your student's antics, and the way you bite your lower lip when you're concentrating on something."

He stopped when Iruka sighed loudly, his face was crimson red and his body was shaking, either with restrained laugher or arousal. Kakashi's eyes moved down and he smirked, dropping to his knees in front to the speechless Iruka.

"I love your skin," he said, pressing his face against the cloth covered stomach, feeling the slight tremors against his cheek. He put his hands on Iruka's thighs and moved them slowly upwards. "I love the way you taste, like sunshine and coming home," he lifted the t-shirt, revealing Iruka's tanned skin and his prominent erection. He leaned forward, his tongue darting out to lick the tip teasingly. Iruka moaned loudly. "I love how you sit in the mission room, all prim and proper, and yet you can be so wild in bed." His hands pressed Iruka's hips against the counter and he opened his mouth, taking him in as far as he could. For the next few minutes the only sounds in the kitchen were Iruka's moans while Kakashi sucked him, his tongue and lips busy expressing his love with something different than words.

Iruka's hands gripped his hair, pulling hard while Kakashi relentlessly reduced him to a panting mess. "Kakashi, fuck me now!" Iruka's voice was strained and dripping with need, and Kakashi finally released him, standing up and kissing his mouth deeply. Iruka wasted no time in undoing the belt of his robe, his hand gripping Kakashi's cock and coating it with something slippery. Oil, he realized with a jolt.

Kakashi broke the kiss, looking for the oil to prepare Iruka. He didn't get to it, Iruka turned around and leaned forward against the counter, spreading his legs in invitation. "Screw that, I want you in me now," Iruka urged him with a growl.

"But--" Kakashi protested. They had only done it unprepared once, and he had paid dearly for that slip. He wasn't going to repeat the same mistakes again.

"Don't need it, just keep talking and fuck me!"

Kakashi nodded, pressing his body against Iruka's and entering him slowly. He could feel the ring off muscle trying to resist him, but Iruka urged him on, forcing his body to relax. "Keep talking."

"I love how you can spread your legs for me," Kakashi said, his voice strained with the effort of keeping the pace slow enough not to hurt Iruka, "take everything I give you and then turn around and fuck me like no one has dared before." He stopped to catch his breath when he was fully sheathed, the pressure enough to drive him insane. "I love the little sounds you make when I suck you off," he pulled back and pushed again slowly, feeling the constriction relax minutely, easing around him. "And the way you arch up and moan when I bite that spot on your neck." He mimicked words with actions, Iruka moaning and arching under him before he started to fuck him in earnest, picking up the pace. "I love how you feel inside me, when you pound me against the mattress or the wall." Speech was becoming more difficult, his thoughts turning incoherent as the pleasure mounted. Iruka had been reduced to moaning and whimpering some time ago, his entire body shaking. "I love--oh, fuck--I love you. Every little--god--thing about you." He panted, his breath short, his entire attention focused only on Iruka, how he felt and sounded and trembled and tasted. Kakashi had the presence of mind to take Iruka's erection in his hand and stroke him in time with his thrusts, both of them too far gone for the conversation to continue.

It didn't last long, Iruka turned his head around and Kakashi crushed their mouths together, their tongues hungrily sucking each other while Kakashi pounded into him. He felt Iruka tensing, coming in his hand and clenching around him, and Kakashi was gone, his orgasm almost blinding.

They stayed like that, catching their breaths for a while, their lips moving slowly against each other in almost chaste kisses.

"Was that Icha Icha enough for you, Iruka?" Kakashi said when he thought he could speak again, withdrawing slowly.

Iruka shuddered visibly at the feeling and then turned to look at Kakashi, a goofy smile on his face. "I told you, you could do better."

And he had been right.

And if those were the results he got, maybe Kakashi could try declaring his love Icha Icha style every now and then.

It was definitely worth the effort.

…

*Fin*


End file.
